


Perpetuity

by Sylla



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-10
Updated: 2010-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-08 20:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylla/pseuds/Sylla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seymour reflects on Yuna's victory from the Farplane, and laughs. An evanescent little thing, indeed. Short X drabble, based on a prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perpetuity

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first drabble I've ever written—exactly 100 words—and I'm quite fond of it. Think of it as a sort of a housewarming gift in celebration of getting an AO3 account. ;)
> 
> Standard disclaimers apply.

She'd made it after all. He had to admit, when she'd told him, all determination and naiveté, that she would find a way to end the cycle, he'd laughed secretly. He laughed now, too, though for slightly different reasons.

Sin—_Yevon_—was defeated. Who would have thought?

He laughed bitterly. She might think it was over, but he knew better. So long as there was life, there could be no escape from suffering.

He might be dead—but perhaps he could remain conscious long enough, before his pyreflies broke apart and drifted off, to see how Spira proved her wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> ... I love Seymour. I love trying to get into his head. The prompt came from FearandLoathingXIX on FFNet, so many thanks to her!


End file.
